


romaine

by crunchrapsupreme



Series: eremarco week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, EreMarco Week, EreMarco Week 2015, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret: Eren's never been eaten out before. Marco intends to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	romaine

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had no idea what to do with day 3: secrets/suprises. 
> 
> so?? rimming. why the fuck not am i right ladies
> 
> also i have a [tumblr](http://www.crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com)

Marco remembers _exactly_ when he found out. It was back before they were even dating, during some game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ at one of Reiner’s parties. And Marco’s also not exactly sure _why_ he remembers it so vividly, and why he seems to have such a hard time bringing it up _now_ , after him and Eren have been official for a good few months.

It’s something he’d forgotten about for a while, until one day Eren walks out of the bedroom in just a pair of boxers, tired and sleep-ruffled, and for some reason, Marco’s mind shoots back to that night at Reiner’s party that he’d shoved to the back of his brain;

_“Okay, never have I ever…. been eaten out.”_

_“Connie!”_

_“What? It’s a legit question! You know, many people haven’t gotten to experience the pleasure of getting their salad tossed.”_

_“You know, by asking the question yourself, you’re revealing that **you’ve** never had your ass ate, you know.”_

_“Hey, I live a sad, rimless life, okay? Now, Reiner, put your damn finger down.”_

_Marco’s face feels warm, and he snorts loudly when Reiner proudly puts down a finger. The circle travels, and when it gets to Marco, he just shrugs and puts down his index finger, rolling his eyes at the suggestive ‘oooooh’s’ that erupt from the group._

_But then it gets to Eren, and when he pouts and keeps all of his fingers up, Jean snorts and says,_

_“Really, Jaeger? Poor thing.”_

_“Shut up!” Eren hisses, and he’s flushed across his nose and cheeks, down his neck, and Marco feels like time freezes as he swallows thickly, watches Eren gnaw on the fat of his bottom lip, and Marco thinks about how **desperately** he wants to show Eren how good it can be. How badly he needs to taste him, and when Eren’s eyes dart over and catch Marco’s stare, the boy flushes deeper._

_Fuck._

“What time do you work today?” Eren yawns, breaking Marco from his daze, and Marco feels his throat going dry at the memory, thinking about how it’s been months since he asked Eren out and it’s only _now_ he’s remember the sad, sad fact that Eren’s never been rimmed before.

That needs to change. Marco _can’t_ let Eren go living his life without knowing the wonders of -

“Oh! I forgot, Tuesday is your assigned day off this month, right?”

Marco blinks, says, “C’mere,” and when Eren raises an eyebrow but complies, Marco feels heat shoot through his body.

Eren’s hair is sleep-messy and his expression is tired and soft, but he grins as he climbs into Marco’s lap, pressing his bare chest to Marco’s clothed one, and Marco just smiles a bit as he smooths his hands up Eren’s sides, causing the smaller boy to shiver and press closer.

“Didn’t think I’d get lucky this early in the morning,” Eren says, and Marco snorts and stands up, walking them both to the bedroom.

“Eren, it’s noon. You’ve been sleeping all day.”

“Noon isn’t late!” Eren protests, squeaking when Marco tickles up his sides before tossing him on the mattress, climbing on afterwards and looming over him. “Noon is the new nine o’clock, early bird!”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Marco appeases, and then he’s ducking down and flicking a tongue against Eren’s nipple, relishing in the way the smaller boy moans and grasps at the sheets under him. It’s so warm, all around them, and Marco takes his time breathing it in, because it’s his day off, goddamnit, and he’s going to fucking _savor_ it. It’s hard, sometimes, because him and Eren have such different schedules; Eren working the night shift at the convenience store down the road, and Marco working day time at his paid internship at Intel, so prolonged periods of time where they can just be together is usually pretty rare.

Eren doesn’t have to be into work until seven tonight, and Marco intends to make use of every minute until then.

“There’s something I wanna try, okay?” Marco murmurs, gently rolling one of Eren’s nipples between his teeth before popping off and sitting up. Eren already looks debauched, hair even messier than it was before and his skin flushed and warm.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Eren’s quick to agree, voice a mere whisp of air as he shimmies out of his boxers. Marco laughs and drags his knuckles along Eren’s cheek.

“You don’t even know what it _is_ yet.”

“Don’t care,” Eren responds, poking his tongue out as he kicks his boxers to the floor next to the bed. “I trust you.”

Marco’s chest feels bubbly and full at those words, and the feeling fizzles out into a consistent, welcome spark, and _god_ , Eren doesn’t even realize what he does to him.

“So, like, a while ago,” Marco starts, parting Eren’s knees and crawling in between them. “We were at this party. And I found out something about you.”

Eren furrows his eyebrows, confused, and he leans up on his elbows. “Yeah? What’d you find out?”

The bed creaks as Marco pushes Eren’s legs up, until his feet are planted flat on the bed, and he presses a soft kiss to Eren’s knee. Eren follows his movements, face still scrunched up in question as he tries to remember what party Marco is talking about, and what _thing_ he remembers Eren revealing, and -

“ _Oh_ ,” Eren breathes, eyes widening as he watches Marco lick his lips. “ _That_ party, before we were even - wait. You _remembered_ that?”

Eren’s blushing, now, a deep red fading down his neck and up then to the tips of his ears, and really, Marco’s never wanted to eat ass more badly than he does right now in his entire _life_.

“‘Course I remembered,” Marco says, and he feels like he should be a little embarrassed. Which, well. He _is_ , but not enough to render him useless. Just enough to turn his cheeks red as he ducks his head down low, enough to feel the head of Eren’s cock graze his chin. Eren makes a small noise, and Marco reaches up, parts his legs further apart before finally licking up his dick, wet and sloppy. Eren keens and tosses his head back into the pillows, reaching down to place his hands over Marco’s, squeezing his fingers when Marco flicks his tongue steadily beneath the head.

But then Marco slides lower, his lips leaving a wet trail as he mouths down to the base of Eren’s cock. He pulls off suddenly, glancing up at Eren through his lashes. “S’this okay?”

“What?” Eren breathes, shaking his head, and Marco snorts out a quiet laugh at Eren’s lost expression, watching as the boy slowly comes back to himself. “Yeah? Yeah. Um. Keep going? Please?”

“Here, just,” Marco says, wiggling his fingers from Eren’s grasp before hooking his hands beneath Eren’s knees, pushing them up until Eren takes the hint and tosses them over Marco’s shoulders. Marco settles down more comfortable, and he’s close enough to smell the heady boy scent that’s _Eren_ , and it’s intoxicating. When he noses gently along Eren’s skin, closer to his entrance, Eren shivers and Marco can feel him tense before relaxing.

“It’s kind of stupid, how fucking badly I wanted to do this,” Marco murmurs against Eren’s skin, and Eren just makes another noise, quiet but amused, but then Marco’s parting his cheeks, licking a sudden stripe up his crack, and Eren jolts against the bed.

“O- _oh_ ,” He squeaks out, tightening his legs around Marco’s shoulders as Marco massages his tongue over his hole.

Eren’s hands find their way into Marco’s hair, and he grips it tightly, back arching up as Marco stiffens his tongue and licks into his heat, slowly, deliberately, and Eren’s absolutely _shaking_.

“Marco, _Marco,”_ he pants, and Marco hums against him. The vibrations cause Eren to squeak out another broken moan, his fingers gripping desperately at Marco’s hair, and when Marco wiggles a finger in next to his tongue, Eren clenches around him, grinding down as Marco buries his face further into Eren, and _fuck_ , he tastes good. Marco wants to reach down and touch himself, get himself off from just the noises Eren’s making, but he keeps both hands occupied; one gripping Eren’s ass cheek, holding it apart, and the other fingering Eren’s prostate, massaging it slow and consistent, turning Eren into a puddle of gasps and pleasure as his tongue works with it.

“Gonna - _Marco,_ I’m gonna - !”

Marco doesn’t respond, merely moans lowly against Eren before slipping in a second finger next to his tongue, licking around his own fingers as he milks Eren to a knee-trembling orgasm. Eren does this thing, where he hiccups around a loud, breathy moan whenever he comes hard enough, and Marco listens happily as Eren chokes on his own breath, back arching into a gorgeous curve as he releases all over his stomach.

Marco pulls away, wiping his hands on the sheets below him before wiping the drool and spit off his own chin, and when he finally takes Eren in, he grins wide enough that his cheeks dimple, because Eren looks so _taken apart_ , and drained, and thoroughly satisfied, and yeah. Marco can unashamedly say that he’s at least a little proud of himself.

“You ever been complimented on your ass eating abilities before?” Eren mumbles out, breathless and fucked out, and Marco rolls his eyes, because he _has_ been told he’s pretty good with his mouth, but all he wants right now is to know that his mouth worked good on Eren. Because turning Eren into a fucking mess is Marco’s number one goal basically all of the time, now a days.

“Doesn’t matter,” Marco responds, sliding up Eren’s body and ignoring the sticky mess all over the smaller boy. “Your compliments are the only ones that matter.”

And Eren just blushes as he bites his lips around a smile, says, “Well, at least now the next time we go to a shitty party and play some weird ass high school sex game, I can finally say my ass has been thoroughly ate.”

Marco grins before grabbing some tissues to clean up, and when Eren catches his eyes, sees the glint in the caramel irses, he raises an eyebrow nervously, says,

“There are more things I said during that party you’re remembering now, aren’t you?”

And Marco just shrugs before kissing the corner of Eren’s mouth, finishing cleaning him up because yeah, Eren _had_ revealed a few more interesting secrets about himself that night.

And Marco intends to explore every single one of them.

 

 

 

 


End file.
